Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Some networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
One example of such a network is a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) network, which utilizes a GSM air interface. GSM systems and services are described in a set of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards. General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) is a packet oriented mobile data service that allows GSM operators to launch wireless data services, such as e-mail and Internet access. Both GSM and GPRS are described in 3GPP standards.
Generally in GSM networks, mobile communication devices are configured to use a subscriber identity module (SIM) or universal subscriber identity module (USIM) to store the subscriber's identity and other information for security and authentication purposes. Some mobile communication devices have multi-SIM capability. In multi-SIM applications, mobile communication devices can have more than one SIM/USIM, such that users can engage in calls (e.g., voice or data) on two or more different subscriptions. These subscriptions might be on the same network or on different networks.
Some multi-SIM mobile equipment may utilize multiple transceivers, such that the mobile equipment may transmit and/or receive on multiple subscriptions simultaneously. When the mobile equipment is simultaneously transmitting and/or receiving signals on multiple subscriptions, this operating condition is referred to as a co-existence condition or conflict.